LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 6 - M.O.D.A.B. seperated! Boomer, Nina, and Oswald Wash Ashore Stranded on an Island.
Narrator: The 3 heroes Boomer, Nina, and Oswald had been attacked by Decepticon forces. Their ship destroyed, they find themselves lost on an island. And none of them are aware of the horrors that await them... Oswald: (Off in the distance) Boomer! Nina: (Off in the distance) Boomer! Oswald: Boomer! Nina: Boomer, where are you!? Boomer (begins to wake up) ...(Moaning) Nina: Boomer! (Runs to Boomer) Oswald: Boomer, are you all right? Boomer: (Stands up) Yeah... I'm fine. Nina: What happened? Why did those jet's attack us? Oswald: Those were not jets... Those were Decepticons. Boomer: Wait, I thought you said Angewomon defeated Megatron. Oswald: She did. But it looks like many of the cons are on their own, doing whatever the hell they want. Boomer: That's bad. Oswald: Well as long as they don't have a leader they won't be anywhere near the danger they were when Megatron was around. Nina: Okay but now can we move on to more important things? Like finding out where we are? Oswald: Nina's right. We better get moving. (The Trio begins to move out) Oswald: The only way forward seems to be.... through a rather ominous cave... (The Trio arrive at the cave) Oswald: Before we go any further, I just like to say one thing: (Echoing) DAMN IT!!! Boomer.... Nina: Feel better? Oswald: A little. Boomer: Let's go. (The trio moves around the cave. They then arrive at what seems to be ruins) Oswald: Hey now. Look at this. Nina: What is this place? Boomer: I think we just made a discovery! Oswald: Let's get down there! (The trio heads down some stairs. At the bottom they find some more stairs blocked by a barrier) Boomer: What is this? Oswald: Looks like some magic barrier. But it looks like we're not the only ones who came here. (Oswald points to some skeletons) Nina: What happened to them? Oswald: I don't know, but it looks like they've been dead for a LONG time. Let's search the remains and see if we can find anything useful. (They begin looking through the skeletons hoping to find answer's or a way out) Boomer: Hey guys, I found something. It looks like a journal. (Reading) "It speaks to us still. Darkness Incarnate. We know now that we can never escape it." Oswald: Well... That does not sound good. Nina: Hey guys I found one too. A lot of the pages are messed up, but you can still read some of it. (Laughs) Man, who wrote this? Listen to this guys: (Reading) "Luminous spirits of the sand, impart daybreak and gleam under a quiet moon." (Laughs) Was that suppose to mean any- (Something shoots out of the book and lands on the barrier and it vanishes) Nina:... Did I do that? Boomer: That's my girl! Oswald: Alright! A way out! "Takes a look down the stairs" .... It looks a little dark... Maybe it's not a good idea to go down. Nina: Oh, don't be a baby. Oswald: Oh yeah? Why don't you lead the way if your so brave? Nina: Fine, I will! (Nina begins heading down the stairs) Oswald: (Sighs) I can do this. (Boomer and Oswald follow Nina down the stairs. But when they got down deep enough, the barrier that was blocking them returns, trapping them.) To be Continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts